


Innocence

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prophetic Visions, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: The night is soft and heavy with the humidity of an oncoming storm and Jasper is spending it too far away from her for her liking, a pencil in hand, a book in the other, a slight frown on his features as he tries to make sense of medieval Russian literature.Or, Jasper comforts Alice during a thunderstorm, quelling her silly little fears.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really entranced with a gif-set of Jasper and Alice I found on tumblr so I decided I had to write something soft.
> 
> Yes, I know Alice isn't actually afraid of thunderstorms. I'm projecting.

Jasper was on the other side of the couch, his legs crossed underneath him and balancing a notebook and pencil while he held a book in his hands. He was doing homework for a history class of some sort, the only subject other than philosophy that Jasper truly enjoyed. 

Alice sat on the other side of the couch, warm tea in her hands, watching as he turned pages and jotted down a few notes. At times he would frown a little, placing the eraser of the pencil on his upper lip as he thought about something before writing it. She liked seeing him like this, so entranced with a book that the world seemed to disappear around him. It was always so calming to see Jasper think, to see how his long beautiful fingers turned pages, how his pencil moved carefully, his penmanship still so beautiful, full of elegant old strokes of cursive and the calligraphy of centuries ago. 

“Alice, you’re doing it again.” 

She bristled a little, taking a sip of her tea. It wasn’t her fault that he was just so beautiful, that the way he looked at the pages made her want to spread out in between him and his work, distracting him from midterms and whatever else. They had hundreds of years to worry about homework and there was no doubt in Alice’s mind that Jasper was ahead of the class by a few chapters. 

“I’m doing what again?” She asked, her lips still close to the lip of the mug she held. It was still warm against her skin, a nice feeling, one that reminded her of brilliant summers. Alice was fully aware that she was distracting him by being so entranced, that he could feel her amorous thoughts radiating towards him like the glow of the sun. 

He smiled a little, jotting something down into his notebook before he set them on the floor and moved closer. Jasper looked over her for a moment, almost as though he was double checking to make sure she was all there, that her freckles were still in the same places as they were the day before, her eyes still so bright and beautiful, pulling him closer. 

Alice moved before he could, setting her mug down on the table behind her with full intention of pulling him close and kissing him. Jasper could see through her, almost as psychic as she was. His fingers traced over her jaw, sending a chill down her spine. He smiled at that, kissing her deeply and passionately. 

_ The air seemed heavier, awfully heavier. She was looking at the wall across from her, where the piano was tucked into the corner. Everything rattled with an awful noise, then the heavy pouring of rain. Alice felt herself shiver in fear, and less than a second later, the front door burst open, both Edward and Bella soaking wet, smiles on their faces, exchanging soft murmurs.  _

“It’s going to storm.” Alice whispered, her lips still so close to those of her lover.

She felt Jasper pulling at her emotions carefully, almost like how he helped her out of her coat. She leaned back a little, Jasper chuckled, stretching out on the couch. He laid his head down in her lap, looking up at her and the relaxation he had so easily draped over her. 

“What were you reading?” Alice asked, forcing her eyes open and looking down at her husband. It still felt so new and intimate, thinking of Jasper as hers for all eternity, the ring he wore on his finger almost like a possessive branding for the world to see, a statement that claimed him as hers. 

“ _ Readings of the Early Russian Civilization. _ ” His eyes moved from her to the book that he had placed on the floor. Alice didn’t need to be able to read minds to know that he was thinking about picking it up to show to her, but she knew Jasper, and she knew that he was too content laying against her, especially with the storm on the forefront of her mind. 

Alice hummed a little, letting her fingers run through Jasper’s soft blond hair. “It looked frustrating.”

Slowly, Jasper’s eyes closed, serene and heavy against her. “It is.” His voice was just above a whisper.

She loved just how easy it was to break through Jasper’s armor, cracking open his tough facade until he melted under her touch. He was so soft, so calm in her hands, so  _ hers.  _

Alice found it hard not to think of their past, of how Jasper used to be so shy around touch, skittish, almost. It hadn’t taken long for them to warm up to each other, in fact, they had decided to get married three years after knowing one another. Alice had laughed when Jasper had proposed, not because it was necessarily funny, but because it was just so astounding to her, that they had developed so quickly, so perfectly, like two lost pieces finally becoming whole. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were asleep.” She whispered, and just as her voice disappeared, the thunder rolled. Alice’s anxiety shot through Jasper’s soft attempt to calm her, his eyes opened instantly, and Alice could feel him again. 

He reached up, his fingers finding her face and almost instantly soothing her. She could feel his influence more, the warmth of his touch leaking into her head and against her worries. “You’re safe, I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.” 

Alice softened, smiling a little and closing her eyes. “I know, I just… I feel so silly, for being afraid. I’m fine when the others are here, but being alone…” 

Jasper smiled a little, “You're not alone. I love you.” 

“I love you more.” She opened her eyes, looking down at him. “My husband.” 

“My wife.” He said it in the same tone as she had, but something about the way the words felt made Alice glow.

She could feel him pull back emotionally, letting her glow. He was still there, his presence on the edge of her consciousness, ready to quell any fear that the storm struck through her. Alice’s fingers found Jasper’s hair again, and after a few moments of silent stroking, he was soft, soothed by her touch. 

Another thrum of thunder rolled through, rattling the house a little with its force. Alice felt Jasper’s steady comfort wash over as the rain began to pound against the rooftop. She smiled a little, looking to the door as it opened. 

“I told you we’d get caught in the rain.” Bella laughed, ringing out her already soaked hair.

Edward smiled a little, slipping out of his coat. He helped her out of her jacket, setting it on the coat rack beside his own coat. 

“Hello, Bella.” Jasper said from Alice’s lap, his eyes still closed as her fingers ran through her hair.

She chuckled a little, “Jasper, you scared me.” She set her book bag down at the foot of the stairs and walked over to the couch. “So, why aren’t you guys playing baseball? Isn’t it the perfect weather?” 

“Everyone is so busy, we decided to just stay in.” Alice answered, smiling brightly, as always. She could feel Jasper begin to slip away from her emotions, knowing that Bella’s presence was like the light in the darkness for both of them.

“Where’s Rosalie and Emmett?” Edward asked, taking his spot beside Bella. 

Jasper huffed a bit of a laugh, “Isn’t that the question of the century.” 

Edward snickered, “We’ll be upstairs.” 

“Wait, I-- oh, oh!” Bella laughed, “Oh my god.” She followed Edward up the stairs, their conversation trailing off with them. 

Alice smiled, her fingers still in Jasper’s hair. “Were we ever so naive?” 

He smiled, too, opening his eyes just to look up at her. “Probably.” 


End file.
